Show Me The Sky
by ChasingFairyTails
Summary: When Lucy is taken by the newest dark guild she returns not quite the same. Her aura was almost dark and pained. Natsu also acted different... Protective. He never left her side anymore and he most likely never will again... Until he himself looses control as the curse within his blood rages to life. Nalu, lemons, and violent themes read at your own risk.
1. The Job

**Haiii guys. Pre there will be some pretty adult content. Also a pre warning... My grammar really REALLY blows so grammar geeks beware this will be a shit show. ;) Mostly Nalu, will be some other pairings, may get kind of dark, LIKE really dark you but I cant exactly tell you what kind of dark or even IF it will get dark as don't know where I'm going with this at the moment all I have is a story "skeleton". You have been pre warned! I will TRY not to add to many spoilers for those who are not to far into the anime or are following the dubbed version. WELCOME BUCKLE THE FUCK UP AND ENJOY THE RIDE**.

* * *

 _" **your so down to earth**_

 _ **And I'm up in the stars**_

 _ **So show me the sea**_

 _ **And I will take you to mars"**_

Chapter one

I sat there for a wile looking up at the board. New jobs had flooded in with the recent violent crimes that kept happening around the city. A dark guild was reeking havoc around the continent. Kidnappings mostly. A large amount I wealthy individuals where being taken and held for ransom. Times like this made her glad she was no longer considered wealthy. She remembered being kidnapped when she first joined fairy tail it was not exactly fun. Everyone with money was calling for a body guard. I looked for something with a high reward as I ran my fingers across the papers on the wall. It did not have to be am easy job, If I needed to I could bring Natsu or Gray but I NEEDED at least something. I was a month behind on rent my landlady was pissed. If I was not careful I would be LIVING with Natsu or Gray and that sounded like no fun for anyone. A large pink paper caught my eye. A picture of a young girl, around five or so in a little blue dress with a doll fell out from behind the flyer. I picked the small picture up. She looked so small and Innocent. It reminded her of herself when she was young.

WANTED

WIZARD FOR CHILD PROTECTIVE CARE.

I took the flyer down to read the details. I needed to know exactly what I would be doing.

"Looking for a strong wizard to guard and take care of our daughter for one week, must be from a reputable guild"

I smiled. Sounds easy enough basically they just wanted a strong baby sitter and the REWARD was enough for THREE MONTHS RENT. I folded the flyer up and placed both that and the picture in my pocket. A week is not to long of a time everything should be fine. I had been gone for longer then that on several occasions. I turned around and began walking to my apartment to pack when I came to an abrupt halt as my face smashed into something warm and hard.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my nose and looked up and the culprit. I frowned and folded my arms as a large pink haired dork smiled back at me. "way to be a brick wall Natsu, how long have you been standing there?"

"You going on a job Lucy?" His wide tooth grin showed slightly sharpened teeth. He looked so excited you could almost see little sparkles coming off of him. "Can I come? Happy is with Charlie and Wendy, he wont be back for a wile" He wiggled a little bit like an excited puppy and ran his fingers through his messy pink hair. He looked as if he had literally JUST crawled out of bed. His clothing was wrinkled, weirdo most likely slept In them. I could not help but smile at my dorky best friend. I giggled and nodded my head. It would be nice having him tag along. He always made things at least more interesting. I motioned for him to follow me and he hopped into step behind me. We walked along the cobblestone road. Magnolia has had a strange aura lately. The effect the new dark guild had was spreading like fire across the continent. It was like no one wanted to come out of their homes. As we walked by houses people would wave and smile. We may have wrecked the town a few times but we where still their sense of security. Fairy tail meant allot to this town. In a way we where almost like the town gaurdians. He was humming as he walked. I could basically feel the energy coming off of him. It made me feel at ease sometimes when I felt down. His bubbly personality has gotten us through some really tough times and to be honest my favorite part about him. He had one hell of a lack of personal space and occasionally annoyed the crap out of me but he meant the world to me. we came to the river near my apartment and I hopped onto the side swinging my arms out for balance. Two men in a boat slowly passed by.

"Be careful miss Lucy your going to fall in someday!"

I did a little daring hop to show off then continued to walk along the edge Natsu loudly humming behind me.

"Oh shit!" I started to fall sideways towards the river. I waved my arms wildly trying to regain my balance. Inches before my face hit the water a strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me up away from the water. I was flipped around and placed back on my feet facing Natsu. He laughed and rubbed my shoulders a little bit.

"They warned you Lu" he let go of my shoulders. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned around and began walking again. As we came to my apartment building I noticed the land lady standing there... Waiting for me. Crap, fuck my life there she is. She scowled at me as I ducked my head in shame and walked through the doorway. Natsu must have felt the tension because he raised one eyebrow and looked at me.

"Your a month late on rent child, you need to pay up or I'm locking your door" she growled with her arms crossed. My heart sunk. I cant loose my apartment. I'm sure Natsu would let me stay with him until I figured something out but its not like I want to. I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah yeah I'm going on a big job today I should be back with it soon" she nodded with a "humph" and walked away. Natsu looked at me with a sideways frown.

"Lucy you should have said something we could have gone on a bigger job a long ago" I shrugged as I walked through the door. Our last job was not exactly profitable as it was more a task for a friend of the guild master. All of the other jobs after that where Erzas idea and where all… theater jobs. I was slightly afraid to ask her if we could do something else.

"Its ok Natsu it really is this job is enough to pay at least a month and a half with my share" Natsu shifted and frowned. He

"I don't need any of it Lucy its your job I just wanted to tag along because I miss you when your gone. I'm not going to take part of it when I know you are in trouble Lu." My heart fluttered a little bit. Miss me? He misses me? I smacked myself in the face. Get it together Lucy your friends of course he misses you he is like a child he gets bored. He plopped down on my bed bouncing up and down a few times before he finally settled down. I pulled out a suitcase and began to pack some clothing. It would be warm where we are going so I looked for cooler cloths.

"Don't forget to pack snacks!" He grinned and did his little excited wiggle. I laughed. Typical Natsu always wanting to eat.

"I will I will" He flopped down face first into my bed. Still looking my direction. His eyes started to flutter open and closed as he struggled to keep them open. I kept shoving things in my suitcase as he slowly drifted off, his gentle breathing slowed slightly. He actually looked "slightly" cute wile he was asleep. Nice try Natsu but we are leaving tonight I need my rent money. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I opened the cabinets and began pulling random snack foods out of them and shoved them in my bag. Cant forget the dorks snacks. I also pulled randomized bottled juices. I then opened my drawer and pulled out a small orange bottle of pills. A few months back we had all collectively decided to I guess umm… "drug" Natsu when we needed to travel. It was just easier on everyone including him when he was not throwing up on everyone's shoes. He had agreed to let Porlyusica prescribe him a sedative. I tucked the bottle on my pocket and walked back to my bed. Natsu had one arm hanging off of the bed. His fingers brushed the bottom of the floor and twitched slightly as I poked him on the shoulder. His muscles tensed under my fingers as His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me with his big goofy grin.

"Are you ready Lu?" Natsu mumbled into my blankets. I nodded.

"Lets go sleepy head you can sleep on the way" He pouted and pulled himself up. He sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on his neck and jerked his head slightly to the left. His body let out a soft cracking sound. His hand dropped down to his side. I never realized how he actually had a slight "beat down" look to him. The scar on his face made him look older. Like he had seen more then he should for a twenty two year old.

"Do you have my pills?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah I have them in my pocket" I patted my pocket as he reluctantly pulled himself off the bed. I grabbed him by the shoulders and began pushing him out the door. He groaned and pushed against my hands with his body.

"cant we stay just one night and leave in the morning" I struggled past him. Squeezing myself through the small hole he left in between his large body and the door frame. I stumbled a bit as I managed to get in front of him.

"Come on Natsu" I pulled on his vest as he fell in line behind me. I smiled to myself. It all felt so right. I could never let this go. I felt so happy where I was in life right now. With Natsu and with fairy tail. I would never be able to let go of any of it. Natsu started up again with his gentle humming. The tune was actually fluid and steady. I wondered what he sounded like if he actually tried to sing. Not the normal "happy and Natsu crazy kid" singing but like actually singing. I attempted to imagine it but it was to difficult. I'm sure he was at least better then Gajeel.

As we closed in on the train station he growled. He muttered to himself about how much he hated this place. I purchased our tickets as he sat on the bench in front of the train. I could see his pout from here. We where just in time the train would begin boarding in fifteen minutes. It would take about 30 for the pills to kick in so he may as well take it now, by the time we left they should knock him flat. I pulled a bottle of apple juice out of my bag and walked towards the pink haired man. I laughed to myself thinking about how childish it was for me to be handing him a bottle of apple juice. Usually this was Erzas job (for some reason she liked to drug him? She is a scary human… if she is human) but he would loose them if we put him in charge of them. He would loose his butt if it was not constantly behind him.

"Here" I pulled two pills out of the bottle and handed him the juice. He took it from me and threw back the pills as he immediately downed the bottle. He choked a little then he grimaced and his entire face twisted into a disgusted look. He could eat fire but had a hard time taking two tiny pills. He leaned back against the wall and furiously rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand like it would make the taste go away. I sat next to him and twiddled with the ending of his scarf. It was old and tattered but it meant so much to him. It was odd seeing him without it the damn thing was basically part of him. Like some sort of removable appendage. It took me by surprise the first time I truly got a good look at him without it on. Seeing the large scar across his neck was slightly alarming at first but I got used to seeing scars that big. We had seen so much since I joined fairy tail. Gray sported a few new ones since I joined some of them not exactly small. Natsu had gained a few others including the one on his face. I had a few small ones myself. Mostly just from bumps and scratches Natsu and Gray usually tried their hardest to make sure I was not hurt to badly. They took care of me in ways I would never be able to repay them.

"What cha thinkin about Lu" I broke away from my thoughts and looked at the fire mage. He leaned forward slightly as he looked at me waiting for my answer. I felt the soft smile reach across my face.

"Nothing really, just remembering some things. We sure have been through allot haven't we Natsu" he looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Yeah" he looked at the ground and a lump formed in my stomach. Igneel... He lost Igneel. I reached my hand out and ran it up and down his back.

"I'm sorry I should not have said anything" The train horn sounded telling everyone to board the train. I jumped at the sudden sound, Natsu frowned and looked up at the contraption like it was strait out of the book of Zeref. I huffed and pulled him off the bench.

"Come on you big baby" We entered our car and sat down Natsu sat on the outside just in case he got sick before his pills kicked in. Luckily even after the train started rolling they where the only two in their car. Natsu swayed a little. Good the pills started to kick in just in time. He leaned over with a plop and landed his head strait in my lap.

"Hey what are you..." To late. His chest rose up and down as his eyes opened and closed a few times. He mumbled some sort of inaudible sentence as he turned his head towards my stomach and closer into my lap. I rolled my eyes. Usually he pulled this on at least someone. Most of the time Erza, Wendy even fell victim to his lack of personal space once. I could feel his soft warm breath against my stomach. It made me shudder and the hairs on the back of my neck raise. What a terrible day to wear a crop top. His forehead and tip of his nose rested against my skin. He was always so warm, almost like a human heater. I looked out the window, one hand on his head and one draped over his shoulder. His hair was soft. Erza tends to run her fingers in his hair and now I know why it almost feels like soft animal fur. He nudged his nose further into my belly and again muttered words that I dont even think where words. I could feel his lips against my skin this time. I was grateful he was asleep I could feel the hotness of my face I'm sure it was red, but as long as he was not getting sick This was going to be an easy ride.

X

 _Fire raged through the old church building. I could feel the power within my body. Begging me not to stop. Telling me to burn everything. I blasted a ball of fire towards a group of the towns people. Burning them alive. Their screams echoed throughout the church._

 _"stop please!" Lucy's voice cracked as she screamed. Blood pooled up beneath her broken leg. The black bruise making the large gashes harder to see, The other slice in her side bleeding heavily. Tears rolled now her ash stained face. I walked towards her Laughing. I kneeled in front of her using my thumb to wipe a tear from her face. She whimpered as she tries to cover her face with her hands. I smirked and grabbed her roughly by the cheeks in one hand and yanking her upward by her back with the other. My nails dug into the soft pink flesh at the small of her back. My face lowered dangerously close to hers. Close enough to burn her. Close enough to kiss her._

 _"Oh Lu this is who I am now do you not love me anymore? I thought you told me you would always love me no matter what. Well how about now Lu?" I whispered through a sharp toothed grin. I could hear the beat of her heart... Smell the iron in her blood. She sobbed and winced as I made her put pressure on the leg I had broken. I buried my face Into the crook of her neck gently kissing her, making sure with every kiss she could feel my sharp fangs. I placed my hand over her stomach threatening to burn her there. The heat from my hands enough to give a human body a third degree burn. I did not even need the fire, at this point even my own skin was like molten lava. With her free hand she wrapped her hand around three of my fingers sobbing… begging for their lives with her eyes. I let her fall to the ground. She clutched her stomach with one hand and her leg with the other. Yeah I'm sure that did hurt. I broke every bone in it. She leaned over almost like she was trying to ball up into the fetal position._

 _"Please..." She begged as I reached down and pulled her head back by her hair to look at me._

" _Don't worry baby it will all be over soon" I knocked her over and pinned her hands above her head. The purple scars down her arms threatened to break open and bleed again, my other hand still pulling her head backwards._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" I inwardly screamed at myself. How the hell did I loose control like this. "LET GO" my body did the opposite and pulled her head back further exposing her neck. "LET HER GO" I traced my black sharpened fingernail across her neck. A small cut forming. She winced and sobbed some more. "FUCKING STOP" I felt my hand trace back up her stomach. I tried everything to pull away. I felt sick, I wanted to throw up. "stop please stop hurting Lucy" the demon within me began to falter. I could feel myself regaining control I was so close….but before I could, I plunged my hand strait through Lucy's abdomen. I let her go and she flopped to the floor. Realization settled in as the curse dissipated from my body. I just killed my best friend... My family._

 _"Lu..." I choked out and placed my hand over her heart begging for a heart beat. Nothing... She was gone. I scooped the limp girl into my arms holding her tightly. I sobbed loudly. Oh god What have I done. I ran my fingers trough her blood soaked hair. I just killed everything important to me. I wanted to die. I raised my head to the sky and screamed at the top of my lungs._

 _X_

"LUCY!" I jumped nearly ten feet as Natsu shot out of my lap. He whipped around and his hand shot to my stomach. I squealed and threw my hands up.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he froze and looked around dumfounded then looked back at me looking me up and down his eyes resting onto the hand he had on my stomach. He wiggled his fingers a little bit almost testing to make sure it was real. He pressed down a little almost like he did not believe, then pulled his hand away. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Oh my god Lu I had an awful dream" he slumped back down into my lap and put his hand over his face. He was covered in sweat. Wait what? Where their TEARS in the corner of his eyes? It must have been one bad dream then. I did not even notice he just looked so calm.

"Wow what was it?" He winced and looked at me. He wiped his face off.

"I-I don't remember" he turned away from me this time closing his eyes again. I frowned. Yes he did…why would he not tell me. The train screeched to a halt as we came upon our destination. Natsu popped up glad for the thing to stop. He halfway ran off the train. I stepped behind him.

"We need to find an inn to stay in for the night" I looked around. There was actually a nice looking hotel across the street. I poked him and pointed towards the area. He nodded and We started over. Oh thank heavens it was one of the fancy ones with the bath in the back. I skipped into the building and up to the desk. Natsu poked around the front wile I checked us in. It was a little expensive so I only got one room. It would be fine we stayed in the same room all the time. I whistled for him as I started the hunt for our room. When we got to our room and unlocked the door I was greeted with the intoxicating scent of bamboo and warm sugar and with an extremely spacious area. I could see the bath area through the glass doors. Since the doors where see through I would have to ask Virgo for a suit but that was fine.

* * *

 **Well I officially know the course this fanfic may be going in. It will take a dive off the deep end. Yes it will have LOADS AND LOADS OF JUICY NALU buuut this is most likely going to be one dark story. Not the whole time mind you it's a romance and Still don't know HOW dark but if you don't like major plot twists, lemons *quite a few perhaps*, and some violence you need to jump ship now because the water will not be clear. Updates should come quickly as I am a stay at home mom with an easy baby and no life. Lemon posible in next chapter**

 **Be sure to leave a review good or bad it makes me happy. Bad lets me know what I did wrong and good lets me know what I have done right.**


	2. Alcohol and lost marbles

**Lemon in this chapter… wuuuut already?! Yes yes my children already. You get to taste the light before you taste the shadows.**

* * *

" _ **Forever in my heart**_

 _ **Is where you will be**_

 _ **No one else will enter**_

 _ **Because you have the only key"**_

Chapter two

Natsu sprawled out on the floor in front of me as I sat there polishing my keys. I liked to keep them neat and tidy. It made my spirits happy as well. Almost like it let them know I cared. After Aquarius I always felt like I needed to let them know I loved them. That I never wanted to loose them. They where part of me as well. I held the keys against my chest. Never again… it wont happen ever again. I put them back in their case and got up… well all but Virgo.

"here you are master" I almost jumped out of my skin hearing her behind me. I had not even called on her yet.

"How did…" she bowed and handed me the bikini.

"I knew you would be needing this. Are you angry that I did not wait? Perhaps I need… punishment" her eyes sparkled and she cracked a sly smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god you pervert get out of here" she bowed again.

"As you wish miss Lucy" and with that she popped back into the celestial spirit world. I inspected the swim suit. Holy crap it was cute. It was a light blue with gold patterns. I mean it was skimpy but I expected no less from Virgo. Natsu rolled over to look at me.

"What's that for Lu" I pointed outside. "oh wow I did not even notice that looks so nice" how could he not notice it was huge. He was such a space case.

" I am going to go put this on" I could not wait to get Into the water. It just looked so inviting. "are you going to come in? I can get Virgo to bring you one to." He shook his head.

"nah I can just go in my boxers what's the difference" well he did kind of have a point but it was still kind of weird. Natsu was a pretty weird person anyway. I walked into the bathroom to change. The sweet sent of lavender filled the small room. Purple candles lined the sink and the toilet. I closed my eyes and took in all of the different smells. It was just so relaxing. I had not had the chance to relax for some time. I actually kind of needed this. I needed to get away from the chaos that had become our daily life. I pulled my top over .y head and began to unbutton my bra. I stopped and stared at myself in the mirror. Was I pretty? Did the boys find me even slightly attractive? I mean I knew they did not have feelings for me but at least… I mean you can be friends and still think someone was good looking. I thought of Natsu's muscular frame. He actually was… so was Gray. Gray was tall and dark it was no wonder Juvia chased him like she did. I crossed my arms over my chest. Erza was absolutely stunning. Happy never told her she was ugly but every once in a wile I would get "man Lucy your to heavy to carry" or "wow you almost crushed Natsu" or Happy would strait up call her ugly. I mean I _think_ he is joking…. Right… or was he serious. I shook the thoughts out of my head and let my bra drop to the floor. I pulled the blue top over my head and placed it neatly over my bust. At least my boobs where killer there is no denying that. I jiggled them with my hands a little. Oh yeah, my tits are bangin. I proceeded to put the rest of the suit on and exited the bathroom. Natsu had moved from his spot on the floor and seemed to be inspecting the mini fridge in the makeshift "kitchen" area. It almost sounded like he was picking through glass bottles.

"Hey I'm going out" he waved his hand behind him letting me know he heard me. I walked out the glass doors and into the open air. Even the outside smelt of sweet bamboo. This was heaven. I dipped one foot into the water. It was warm, the perfect degree actually. I got down on my knees and braced myself against the side as I slid into the water. I leaned against the siding and closed my eyes. That's the spot, oh yeah I needed this. The wind hummed through the trees as the sound of crickets echoed off the walls. I opened my eyes to look at the sky. The stars where bright tonight. My heart ached a little as I thought of my lost spirit. I missed her. She was my first real friend.

"hey Lu lets play a game" Natsu slid into the water beside me breaking my train of thoughts. He held a green bottle of sake and two shot glasses. I raised one eyebrow.

"A drinking game?" he nodded his head. As he sat the glass items beside the water.

"come on Lu it will be fun" he had his big goofy grin on. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Ok what game" he pulled a green marble out from behind him and showed it to me.

"Each person gets a turn to hide the marble for thirty seconds, then the other person had two minutes to find it. If you cant find it you loose and have to take two shots" it sounded easy enough unfortunately Natsu was good at these things and I would end up drunk as hell. Whatever he would not let it go if I did not play.

"You are going to win your batter at this then me" he smiled.

"then I will take a few drinks before we start to even it up" he grabbed the bottle and took two LARGE drinks. Wow that was a bit more then a "few" shots. "You can go first Lucy I'm going to close my eyes and count to thirty" He turned around and began the count down. I rushed out of the water and began looking for a place to put the marble. I placed it behind some bushes and tiptoed the other way to try to throw him off.

"29…30!" he uncovered His eyes and turned around. He hopped out of the water and walked towards the bushes I JUST put the marble in. He looked back at me.

"Really Lu?" He reached into the bush And pulled out the marble. "Your so loud its hard not to know where you are going" he walked back towards me bouncing the object in his hand. He pointed towards the bottle. Crap I'm going to loose. I picked up the bottle and poured some of the strong smelling liquid into the glass and brought it to my lips. The smell of alcohol burned my nose. How the heavenly hell did Natsu drink this strait out of the bottle? I tossed my head back and let the bitter liquid rush past my lips. It felt warm as it slid down. The taste was awful, almost like I was drinking hand sanitizer. I put the cup back down on the ground. He motioned for me to turn around. I placed my hands over my eyes and began counting. Complete and utter silence came. I did not even hear him get Out of the water. Holy fuck this was going to be an interesting night. I ended my count down and opened my eyes. Natsu was sitting on the edge of the water waiting for me to begin my search. Oh holy shit… he was on the OPPOSITE side of where he was. He was so freaking quiet what the hell.

"Good luck Lucy I found a good spot" I pulled myself out of the water and began my search. I looked in the bushes, under the flower pots that lined the sides, behind trees, everywhere I could think of… nothing. I could see his lips silently moving counting down the seconds. Nothing it was no where. He pointed back at the bottle. "You lose again" again I filled the small cup and downed the liquid. Ok Natsu where was it. The little mother fucker lifted his hand up off of the ground showing me the damn marble. It was UNDER his freaking hand.

"you freaking demon" he laughed. How freaking sly. I would have never thought he was HAD it. He waded back though the water and handed me the object. Ok if he wanted to fight dirty we would fight dirty.

"Close your eyes" he put his hands back over his eyes. I looked him up and down to make sure he was not peeking. "Turn around to" He laughed again and turned his body the opposite direction of me and started counting. I held Virgos key in my hand and made a silent plea. Thankfully she showed up looking like she knew what was going on because she held her hand out. I handed it to her and she retreated back to the spirit world. I let him finish counting as an evil grin crossed my face. He would NEVER figure it out.

"Nice try Lu" he did not even move to start looking. "You know I can SMELL your spirits right" I pouted. Are you kidding me? There was no way. I was already four shots in this made SIX. The alcohol was already starting to hit me. I pulled the key back out and had Vigo brought the marble back.

"Im sorry mistress I failed…. Perhaps I should be"

"oh shut it pervert" I closed her Gate and grabbed the bottle. This time skipping the glass and just taking two large drinks out of the bottle. Its on Natsu it is freaking ON. He laughed loudly and took the bottle out of my hand. He tilted it back taking a few more drinks out of the bottle. He put it back on the ground. At that moment I became painfully aware of how close his body was at that moment. He was only standing a few inches away from me. I could almost feel the heat off of his skin. The water dripped down his muscular form. I watched a drop of water fall from his chest and lower to the band of his boxers. The fabric clung to his legs and… whoa whoa Lucy back to earth girl what are you thinking about. Best friends woman your best friends. He swayed a little the alcohol also taking its effect on him. I looked at the once full bottle. The contents now only a little less then half full. Wow, I had only taken six shots the rest was all him. I handed him the marble and turned around. I out my hands over my eyes and began to count. I had to steady the front of my legs against the siding. I was such a light weight I was already drunk. This time he made a little more noise but I still could not pinpoint where he was. I finished my count and turned around. He leaned against the side…something was _off_ about it though. He was making a strange face like he had something…. Oh wow I found the marble. It was in his damn mouth. I went up to him with a smile. I found it this time. I poked him in the chest a few time.

"Open up" I slurred my words a little as I left my hand on his chest. With my other hand I poked at his cheek. He opened his mouth to reveal the small object. Without even thinking about it I reached into his mouth and pulled out my prize. His face turned slightly red as I backed up a little. He closed his mouth and cleared is throat. He twisted a few blades of grass in his fingers behind him the red in his face getting brighter by the second.

"you loose Natsu" I picked up the bottle and handed it to him stumbling a little. His hand caught the side of my hip trying to steady me but he only ended up tripping himself as well. He grabbed my shoulders almost knocking me over. He grabbed the bottle and took two more drinks. This time actual shot size. He must have realized he was pretty close to his limit.

"Letz go onnee more time… k?" I had a brilliant idea. He would NEVER EVER find it. He nodded and turned around, this time not closing his eyes afraid he may fall over.

XX

XX

I held my breath as Lucy hid the marble one last time. My heart was pounding loud enough I was almost scared she could hear it. I could still feel the heat where her hand had been. My entire body tensed as thoughts I should not be thinking swarmed my well past hazy mind. The way her skin looked with the water dripping down it. How soft it was. How bad I wanted to touch it. I wanted to run my fingers along… holy shit stop. This is Lucy we are talking about. Can you fucking imagine how mad she would be? If I took _advantage_ of her wile she walk drunk? She would never speak to me again. She didn't have fucking feelings like that for me, _Im_ not even sure that _I_ do. I had no idea what I felt… all I knew is at this point in time I needed to stop drinking. Honestly I needed to get away from her. This one last round and…. Are you fucking kidding me. I could see her reflection in the water. She slipped the item down in between her breasts. Oh my god this was a bad idea. What the fuck was I thinking drinking with Lucy… _Alone_ with Lucy. My heart pounded. I should really just pretend I had no clue where it was. Yeah no that's what I should do. Two more drinks was not going to kill me I just needed to go to bed.

"Im doone~" oh my fucking god she was so drunk. I turned around and looked at her. I pretended to look around. I lifted up a few flower pots and stuff.

"I give up Lu I cant find it" she giggled furiously and clapped her hands.

"Arsh you shuure~" I nodded. She waded through the water and handed me the bottle. I took two more drinks then turned around to get out.

Xx

Xx

Natsu began to get out of the water. Awwe no I was having so much fun. I jumped up and grabbed his arm pulling him back into the water. I felt his body shudder as he sunk back into the warm water.

"Y-yes?" he turned his head and looked at me with a nervous expression. I wrapped myself tighter around his arm. "H-hey w-whats up" he leaned back a little to get a better look at my face.

"Come playh wish me" wow I almost could not speak real words. Here he was just kind of wobbly and here I was almost not able to speak.

" _sshiit"_ he hissed to himself just nearly loud enough for me to hear "P-play?... Whadoyoumean" the words rolled out jumbled together. I released his arm and jumped on his back. My arms wrapped around his neck as I pressed my chest against his exposed back. I just wanted his attention so _damn_ bad. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. Drunk was an excuse to do whatever I wanted…. Right? I mean the last time I made him pet me like a kitty and take me to the bathroom and everything worked out fine… not to mention he actually did it. May as well I could just pretend I don't remember. Its Natsu its not like he will be _that_ mad. _Nom_ I giggled furiously as I bit the side of his neck.

"Ack!" He made a started noise and his entire body tensed up like a rock. He shook a little as he pressed his body harder against the siding. See Lucy he knows your wasted he wont yell at you. He balled dirt and blades of grass into his hands squeezing so hard his knuckles turned white. I pouted. Wow it was hard to get his attention. I let go of his neck and dropped to my feet.

"Heeyy~ turhn aroun" I tugged on his hair. He was going to pay attention to my cute self even if he had to FAKE it. He pressed harder in the direction of the siding. Still not good enough. I put my hands on his back and pressed myself up against him. "Naaaatsuuu turhn aroun" he turned his head and looked over his shoulder, his hair shielding his eyes. "Allh the wayh" a hiss escaped his lips and he turned to face me.

"Yes Lucy?" his voice was quiet and he looked off to the side towards the trees. perhaps I was pissing him off. Should I stop? I mean I was not planning on going to far I just… I just wanted his attention even for just a little bit. Well… I guess here goes nothing. If this pisses him off I can just say im sorry and I did not remember in the morning.

"Yay!" I sprang at him and again wrapped my arms around his neck. He stumbled backwards as I accidentally knocked the breath out of him. He landed sitting down on the side of the pool with my body in his lap. My arms still wrapped around his neck. His fingernails dug into my hips. My body was pressed so close to his i could feel his heart beating. Perfect! Yes yes this was perfect. I almost let out a purr I was so happy. Wait why WAS his heart beating hard enough to feel.

"Lucy you need to go to bed" his chest vibrated as he spoke. I felt a little sad as I leaned back to look him in the face. So I _was_ making him angry.

"Areh you mad aht me?" My words where still pretty incoherent. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. _Oh my god Lucy don't be stupid its not that bad._ He winced.

"n-no Lu… I just…" just what? His grip on my hips loosened and he moved his thumbs gently up and down my skin. "Its just.. I don't…"

"you think I'm ugly like happy does… don't you" oh damn. Gut punch. Saying it did one major blow to my self esteem but _fuck_ Lucy why the fuck did you have to SAY it. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open. Oh well great now he thinks I'm so dumb he has no clue what to say.

"N-No! That's not…Lucy your really drunk you really just need to sleep it off ok Lu" hot tears rolled down my face. He just didn't want to come out and say it. If Lissana was doing this he wouldn't be trying to convince her to go to bed. He was always eyeing her ever since she came back. I know I was drunk I know I would regret this in the morning but at that point in time I juat didn't care. I didn't care that I was about to cross the line. I just wanted to let it happen just once because I would never get this opportunity again even if it was one sided. I put both of my hands against Natsu's chest and leaned forward. His eyes shot open and his grip around my waist tightened again as our lips met. His body went rigid under my hands as he froze in place. I fought back the urge to deepen the kiss as I broke away from him. I slammed my hot face into the crook of his neck halfway expecting him to throw me off. Tears flowed out of my eyes. I was never going to hear the end of this. Im sure he was going to walk around the guild telling everyone how I went nuts and kissed him. How _gross_ it was.

"God fucking dammit Lu" he yanked my face up towards him as he wrapped his free arm around me pulling my body tighter against him. His lips crashed onto mine like a hungry animal. His lips parted as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my hands snaked up his chest all the way to his hair. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck as he deepened the kiss. The heat from his skin made the chill of the open air feel like nothing. I had no clue what was happening but I did not care. Natsu was drunk I knew that and I knew once he was sober again there would be issues but oh god it felt so good. Having his body so close to mine felt like heaven. An odd feeling settled into my belly. It made my legs quiver and my heart beat rapidly. I let out a small moan as Natsu broke from my lips to begin gently kissing my jaw line and down my neck. My arms tightened around his neck. I could feel him gently nibble my neck directly above my collar bone. My body felt like it had caught fire, almost like I was absorbing the fire from Natsu's body into mine.

I felt his hand leave the back of my neck ever so slowly tracing down my back and rested it on the tie to my top. He twiddled the strings a little, tugging gently but not quite hard enough for them to come undone. Almost like he was testing the waters to see the reaction. When I did not pull away he tugged a bit harder on the strings. They came undone and my top fell to the side exposing my soft breasts. The small pink nipples perked up when they hit the open air. Natsu put his hand on my side just under my breast. His thumb was close enough to touch the soft skin. He trailed more kisses down my neck and shoulders. I moaned once more as he bit down on my collar bone. He reached up with his hand and cupped one of my breasts. The tiny pink but sat between two of his fingers. He gently caressed the lump of flesh before pinching my nipple in between his fingers. He kissed downward as his mouth came to my breasts. He twirled my nipple in his mouth before gently biting it. I could feel the dangerous sharpness of his teeth. My breath hitched at the feeling. Oh god he really was drunk. I then became painfully aware of the hard warm lump that had formed against my inner thigh. My own lower region felt wet and sticky. The heat between the two of us caused an intense feeling in the pit of my stomach. I pulled him in as close as our bodies would go. His lower half getting dangerously close to the entrance to my body. One of Natsu's hands began to caress my thigh. With each stroke he got closer and closer to the inside of my legs like he was again testing my response. He brought his lips back to mine for another passionate kiss. Our tongues intertwined as the kiss got deeper and deeper. He slid his fingers slowly under the band of my bikini bottoms making sure not to act to eager or go to far to fast. His hand lowered closer and closer to the wet folds in between my legs. I Jerked my head back and let out a horse moan as one of his fingers slipped over my clit. I squirmed in his lap as he played with the bundle of sensitive nerves. His fingers went even lower as he slid his finger up and down my soaked opening.

"Holy shit Lu your so wet" my body shook with pleasure as he whispered. His molten breath threatening to burn my ear. Oh wow that was hot. It was the first time he had spoken since the beginning. What the hell was I even supposed to say to that.

"I-im so-ah…AH~" I let out a small scream as his thick finger plunged inside of me making the intense deep feeling in my lower belly flair to life. I arched my back pushing myself harder onto his hand. A second finger entered me as he pumped them in and out making my head spin and my body feel weak. So much for "not going to far Lucy" its way passed to far now you dumb horny bastard. There is not no " feigning memory loss" now. Your fucked. "Nat- ngh" as he pumped his fingers he reclaimed one of the pink buds on my chest in his mouth, licking and sucking on it. I could not keep my thoughts strait everything was so cloudy. Lust took over and my entire body have into the pleasure. It was to late to think of the consequences now anyway. He looked up at me his eyes glazed over and panting loudly.

"Are you ok?" he asked tenderly but not stopping the in and out motion of his fingers. The motions making a slick wet sound. I nodded my head, my entire mind clouded by the way I felt at this moment. His thick hard lower part throbbed. Curiosity took over and I slid my hand into his wet boxers. The hot organ inches away from my fingers. His breath hitched as I wrapped my hand around it using my thumb to massage the tip. It was hard and twitched in my hand. I could not believe what was happening right now. I held what made Natsu a man in my hands. I slid my hand up and down the hard appendage causing him to stir underneath me.

" _Oh god Lu just like that"_ he let out a hiss and squeezed me tighter slightly bucking his hips into my hand. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. "I cant hold back anymore" he flipped me over onto the pavement and hovered over me. He grabbed my bikini bottom in his hand and ripped it off In one swift motion throwing it to the side. He ran his finger up and now my now exposed womanhood then _licked_ his fingers. My entire face turned red as I watched him lick the wetness from his fingers.

"your kind of sweet Lu" He looked in my direction eyeing my reaction, the lust in his expression obvious. He began to slide off his boxers exposing the hard object that Lucy had been playing with only moments before. He positioned himself between my legs and leaned over me his breath on my ear.

"there is no going back after this sweetheart are you sure your ok we can stop now" one of his hands was placed on my hip and the other on my lower thigh lifting my leg up. He gazed into my eyes his gentle expression making my heart flutter. Typical Natsu always thinking of me.

"Im ok" he let go of my hip and entwined his fingers with mine holding my hand above my head as he began to push into me. I could feel the tip breaking the surface the electric feeling in my lower belly intensifying. I felt a pop and a rush of pain shot up my spine. I sucked in a large breath of air and clenched my teeth. Natsu stopped moving and held my cheek in his hand.

"Im sorry Lu did I hurt you?" I shook my head my body to racked with lust to pay attention to the pain.

"im ok" Natsu leaned back his looking at were our bodies now connected. His eyes widened with the concerned look that crept over his face.

"Oh wow Lucy your bleeding are you sure your ok is that supposed to happen?" wait what? Are you telling me Natsu was a virgin? He sure the hell _acted_ like he knew what he was doing. I nodded my head and bucked my hips Encouraging him to keep going and dive deeper. He must have gotten the hint because with one quick trust he hit the back of my opening sending a shockwave of pleasure through my body. I squeezed his hand and moaned loudly. He pulled back and plunged inside me again and again. I rocked my hips in rhythm with his thrusts. Each one becoming more and more powerful. His body vibrated as he growled with pleasure biting down on my neck this time more forceful then the gentle kisses from before. I screamed this time and arched my body against his pushing him deeper inside me. Oh god it felt so good feeling him inside. The pain had long since left and had become pure pleasure. I could feel something build up within me threatening to come out with each thrust becoming a closer feeling to letting go. Letting go of my hand He leaned up and placed his palm on my abdomen and with the other lifting my leg over his shoulder. His movement became faster and harder… almost desperate. I could almost feel the animal inside him uncage as he got closer and closer. He clenched his teeth as he quickened the pace. Sweat beading off his body and dripping from his muscular frame as he drilled into me.

"Shit im really close" he pulled my other leg over his opposite shoulder and pinned me down thrusting so hard and fast it almost hurt. "n-ngh" He tossed back his head and his face contorted as he spilled inside of me. The build up I had been feeling finally released as I screamed with my orgasm. With two final thrusts he fell on top of me his breathing heavy and sweat pouring off his face. He laid his head on my breasts wile he struggled to catch his breath. I reached up and ran my fingers trough his hair almost not believing what had happened. I could feel the hot warm liquid pour out of me. Well… I wanted his attention… I sure got it.

I gave him a chance to catch his breath as I played with his hair. After about five minutes he pulled himself off of me. He got up off the ground silently and walked into our hotel room then into the bathroom and closed the door. I myself tried to stand. After a few failed drunken attempts I managed to get on my feet. I did not have the energy to lut my cloths back on. I stumbled to the bed crashing onto the soft blankets I curled up Into a ball realization setting in. Come tomorrow good or bad things with Natsu would never be the same. The way he silently locked himself in the bathroom was not a good sign. I may have just ruined my relationship with him. Would he ever be able to look at me again? How pissed was he going to be tomorrow… my vision blurred as an alcoholic sleep began to take over. Before I knew it the world around me turned black.

* * *

 **WOOOO SMUTT. Bad smut and boring smut but SMUT. Hope you had fun with this chapter woot woot I updated within 24 hours just for you. I told you I would try to make the updates quick and regular. May not always be 24 hours but yeah this story has my full attention.**

 **Anyway leave me a review they make me happeh inside.**


	3. Angelica

**Ight so WOOT WOOT the start of a new chapter! And I told yall I had some pretty bad grammar. I reread and reread and its STILL riddled with errors. Worst part is English is the only language I know . initially when I started this I was planning on keeping this short but now that I know what my end game is there is no way I would be able to properly tell the story if it was short**

* * *

" _ **Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass,**_

 _ **Its about learning to dance in the rain"**_

Chapter Three

I walked into the bathroom picking up my clothing off the ground as I walked. I closed the door behind me and locked the door. Holy fucking shit what have I fucking done. I put my pants back on then slid down the wall and plopped of the floor. Mabie Lucy would be to drunk to remember… or perhaps everything would take a sharp left turn and she would never speak to me again for taking advantage of her wile she was drunk. Fuck everything, I just ruined everything. I ran my fingers into my hair and curled my legs closer into myself. It would be better if I just avoided her for a wile and went home. That way by the time she got back to the guild she may simmer down a bit and not blow up on him in the morning. No this may be a dangerous job he needed to stay here just in case she got into trouble… but she didn't have to _know_ he was still here. An idea popped Into my head. I was just going to tail her until her job was done. That way she could both calm down AND I could make sure she was safe. Yeah that's what I was going to do. I pulled myself up off the floor and unlocked the door. I was still pretty drunk and struggled to keep my balance. Trying to make as little noise as possible I stumbled out the door, Lucy was sleeping soundly on the bed still naked. Oh god Lu really what are you trying to do to me I already fucked everything up once today… quite literally. She shuddered a little bit. She must have been cold… or having nightmares about her dumb ass friend fucking _taking advantage of her._ I walked up to the side of the bed. She was so small now that I thought about it. Lifting her up was always so easy it just never crossed my mind until….I decided to be a fucking retard and RUIN EVERYTHING. Happy was always cracking jokes at her about how she was fat. He never meant anything buy it and was just joking but it was obviously getting to her. He was going to have to crack down on happy about it. I gently pulled the blankets out from under her trying my hardest not to wake her. I then pulled the blankets up over her shielding her body from the cold. Where things ever going to be ok again? What is going to happen if Lucy never wants to speak to him again. It was an accident… accidents happen all the time right… Cana has pulled it off with complete strangers a few times...would she understand? It was not a conversation I was ready to have with her.

"Im so sorry Lu I really fucked shit up this time" I pulled the trash can up next to the bed there was no way she was not going to have a raging hang over and this way she would not have to get up if her stomach failed her. I then turned around and walked out the door.

Xx

xX

I woke the next morning to complete silence. My head was swimming and I felt sick to my stomach. The trash can was directly next to the bed. Natsu must have moved it closer to her. Wait where was he. I looked around at the empty room. The bathroom door was open and its not like there where any other rooms inside it so where was he. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. _Oh my god did he leave?!_

"Natsu?" I called his name with no reply… silence was the only thing in the room. Oh no that's not good he was so pissed off he _left._ I balled the blankets into my fists hot tears threatening to form on my face. Oh my god I may have just lost Natsu. Even after I got back to the guild what would happen. Should I abandon my job and go back? I could explain to him it was an accident and beg him to forgive me… if he even would forgive me. It was completely out of character for Natsu to be so angry at me he leaves I wasn't sure this was repairable. Just a kiss would have been repairable, I mean it would have been a guild joke for a wile but this… im not sure this can be fixed. My stomach lurched as I leaned over the bed and threw up into the trash can. My vision blurred and the room began to spin. I laid back down on my pillow a hard lump in my throat the tears dangerously close to falling. The guild would not be the same without Natsu. Should I leave the guild? I loved everyone so much but im not sure I could take looking at Natsu everyday knowing I lost him to my own stupidity. I attempted to remove my tired dizzy body from the bed. I needed to finish this job or I was going to loose my apartment. There was NO WAY using Natsu as a temporary second option was available now.

I managed to drag myself to the counter where I had left the pink paper with the job information. After finding the address I decided to make my way out. This was going to be a long week. Perhaps it would give Natsu enough time to cool down.

Xx

xX

I waited outside behind the building. This was fucking stupid I should really just talk to her. I mean SHE started it by kissing me. We where both to blame I was doing so well until she decided… no dude it was just a kiss. A drunk girl kissed you and you took it way to far. This was YOUR fault YOU did this YOU took advantage of Lucy all she did was kiss you. You knew she got weird when she was drunk granted it had never been _that_ bad but you knew. Don't blame her this is all on you dude. The sudden scent of sunflowers and clean laundry filled the air. I looked around recognizing the way Lucy smelled. She had left the hotel building and started in the direction of what i assumed was the job she was on. I trailed behind her in the shadows making sure to keep enough distance between us so she would not know I was here. Her cloths where wrinkled and her hair was a mess. She looked like death warmed over and… oh fuck everything… she was crying. She remembered last night allright. Remembered how the "best friend" she had took advantage of her drunken state and stole her virginity from her. The person who was always supposed to protect her and never hurt her basically all but raped her. He may have had her permission when she was wasted but that meant nothing he knew better.

"Im a fucking monster" I whispered to myself. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt horrible. I took something from Lucy that she would never be able to get back. Something I'm sure she was intending to give the person she loved so now I'm sitting here protecting my friend from the shadows. It was something I was most likely going to have to get used to. The market place we walked through was full of people making it easy for me to remain undetected… and also made me pretty hungry. Actually holy crap I was hungry… no focus dipshit don't lose Lucy.

Xx

xX

The market was full of people. Each store held different treasures some of which where edible. My stomach lurched, oh my god food sounds awful at the moment. The smell of cooking vegetables and meat made me wish I was back in my hotel room, the same hotel room I could not wait to leave because it held to many emotions in its walls. After about fifteen minutes of store after store it finally tapered off into a dirt road. The grass held a blue green tint to it and was softer then normal.

"O…k… strange grass not sure that is a good sign" the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I could feel someone's eyes on me, like I was being followed. Come to think of it I had felt like I was being followed since the market place. I looked back behind me but there was nothing there. All that I could see where a few trees and the weird grass. It may have just been my imagination or my hang over playing tricks on me. I continued down the path until I came to a large golden gate. Two sitting silver lions with mouths roaring and one paw outstretched sat on opposite sides of the gates entrance. Behind the gate was a blue and white mansion with the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. Roses crept up the sides of building and fountains gave the yard its own life. I pressed the call button on the gate.

"Hello may I help you?" a sweet female voice came on over the intercom giving me a major mom vibe.

"um hi im here about a job posted?" I leaned forward and spoke into the microphone. The woman answered back after a short pause.

"What guild are you from?" she sounded slightly standoffish and concerned this time.

"Im from fairy tail" I stated proudly with a smile. The gate began opening with a loud mechanical sound. A small woman with black hair came running out of the home towards me. The yard was quite large so I decided to walk towards the house to close the distance. She ran up to me huffing and puffing with a smile on her face.

"can I see your guild mark please?" I pulled out my hand and showed her the emblem. Her smile widened and she took my hand in hers.

"oh my god I never imagined a member if fairy tail would answer our call. This is everything I could have hopped for" She began pulling me inside eagerly as a few maids also ran outside with a huff.

"My lady it is not safe to run off without one of us please come back…" they trailed off as they saw me. The maids began to scurry around and open doors offering to take my bag.

"please come with me so I can explain" she pulled me along a corridor of paintings. Each painting was of some sort of mythical beast… angels, unicorns, dragons you name it. The walls where a bright red color that made the home feel warm and inviting. "My name is Roxanna Silver, I am the lady of this house. My husband Alexander passed away recently leaving only myself and my daughter Rosie" she pushed open a white and gold door and we entered a light pink room. Stuffed toys lined the walls from end to end. A large royal princess bed sat up against the wall. Wires and machines sat next to the bed, the wires snaking up under the covers. We came closer to the bed. The little girl was lying in the bed, Ivs and medical monitors where attached to her skin. She was pale and her breathing was labored she looked around the same size as Asuka only thinner.

"Whats wrong with her…" I asked concerned for the small child. Her mother looked down at her feet.

"My husband was killed by a member of the dark guild Angelica a month ago, they poisoned Rosie trying to experiment with a potion they created. They are trying to use the potion to create demons" I sucked in a breath. These poor people. I sat on the side of the bed looking at the small girl. The girls red hair stuck to the side of we sweat covered face. She looked like she was in so much pain. She whimpered a little then let go of the tension in her face as one of the machines pumped an unknown substance into her body. Roxanna let out a sigh. "one last thing… I do hope you will stay anyway I will reward you handsomely for any added time the job time may increase if I cant find a way to…"

"Ill do it" the reward meant nothing now. This family was on the brink of collapse they needed me. " I will stay as long as you need me" the woman rushed me bringing me into a tight embrace.

"Oh tank you wizard of fairy tail you have no idea how much we needed you" I smiled at them. The issue with Natsu was going to have to wait. Roxanna proceeded to explain that she was building a cure for the poison they created. It was basically a blood virus that took over the body and caused the host to loose control of their magic power. When they tested it on bother her husband and Rosie the virus was not advanced enough to do ita job and only killed her husband and put Rosie into the state she was in. Angelica would do anything to stop her. This was actually their vacation house, Angelica had attacked and destroyed their main home.

 _That's why there where so many kidnappings and random deaths. They where testing the virus._ I could feel the fire in my heart flare to life. They would be paying for this.

Xx

xX

Did I hear that correctly? I pressed my ear to the side of the building trying to listen in on the conversation Lucy was having with the other woman. Unfortunately even though I was right outside the room they where in I could still only catch bits and pieces. Dark guild, Rosie, Angelica, blood virus, demons. Whatever it was it sounded like I made the correct choice to stay with Lucy and not return to the guild. From the looks of it as well I may be tailing behind her for more then just a week. It was a damn good thing the grass what funny… was this even actually grass what the fuck was this nonsense. Ritch people I swear do the weirdest shit. Special ass grass nonsense. I plucked a blade of it and put it in my mouth chewing on it a little. It even tasted funny… actually it almost tasted _toxic._ I raised one eyebrow and looked the blade up and down. The blade has a shiny silky look to it, its blue green color was much brighter then normal grass. I squeezed the blade into a ball in between my fingers. A blue coloring stained my fingers. This was odd, perhaps they dyed it? That would explain the strange taste but the smell did not smell like dye it smelled… off somehow.

"I hope my lady made the correct choice calling on the help of a wizard guild" I dove behind a bush as two maids turned the corner. They held assorted cleaning items in their hands and chatted to each other about Lucy. Her hair, wondering what kind of wizard she was, fairy tail, hickey. Wait what hickey… whaaat. Fuck my life. I covered my face with my hands remembering how I bit down on Lucy's neck.

"Your so stupid" I whispered to myself. I wondered if she had noticed it yet. By the looks of it she did not exactly look in the mirror before she walked out the door so it was up in the air on weather or not she knew. If she had made no effort to cover it up chances are she didn't.

"Roof roof" I almost jumped out of my skin and turned around to see an extremely fat dog looking at me. It looked like it had once been a proud young pit bull but was now an old fat bear looking thing. The dog wagged its tail at me and pawed my leg gently in a sad attempt to play.

"You are a terrible guard dog" the dog huffed as I pet it on the head. Well at least I had something to talk to wile I creeper stalked Lucy. The dog dropped its fat body into my lap begging to be scratched. I mean I was more of a cat person but dogs where cute to. The dogs underbelly was stained the same blue as the grass. Seriously what was with this shit. I looked back behind me. Through the window in the room I could see that the woman was hugging Lucy. She must have accepted the job. I played with the dogs tag in my fingers stopping for a moment to read it.

"Haru huh? Well Haru I guess we are in for an adventure huh boy" the dog wiggled as much as his ridiculously fat body would let him.

"HARU! HARU COME HERE BOY!" one of the maids walked out of a set of glass doors on the far left of the house. Haru barked furiously as he wiggled back and forth trying to get up. He flopped his fat ass body up and down a few times before finally managing to get on his paws. He shot forward face first Into the tree with a thud. I winced. That poor fat bastard im sure that hurt. He looked back at me with a whimper like he was deciding weather or not he really needed to eat or to play with me.

"go on boy ill still be here for a wile" I made a shooing motion with my hands. He barked wildly and started running in the direction of the maids calls. As he got closer to the maid he put on the breaks… well tried. Haru stumbled over his front paws and in a ball of fur and fat, went rolling into the panes of the glass doors. He came to an abrupt halt with his back legs above his head. The maid laughed.

" oh Haru you are so funny" the dog did his little wiggle… his fat dog dance basically and got up. The maid placed the bowl on the ground and went back Into the house. At least someone was getting dinner. My stomach growled, man I was still so fucking hungry.

Xx

xX

Roxanna showed me to the study and I sat with her as she went over her research. She explained that she had almost found the correct strain of the virus to manipulate into a cure she just needed a little more time. That's where I came in. She needed me to watch and care for Rosie so she could devote herself to the study before she lost the little girl.

"come with me" she again motioned for me to follow her. We entered a large white room. Test tubes and vials of liquid sat on the table, research papers littered the table as well as charts of data was written on boards in the middle of the room. She picked up a bottle and held it out to me. A silver metallic liquid splashed around in the bottle. "this is what I have so far" I took the bottle from her and examined the contents. It looked like molten steel. She explained how every three hours Rosie needed a dose of it or the virus would progress and how she was right on the brink of being able to reverse the process she just needed me here to protect them and keep an eyes on Rosie so she could finish the serum. What kind of guild was Angelica and why where they trying to create demons.

Two weeks went by of the same routine. I would ensure that Rosie got the proper dose of the serum as Roxanna worked on the full cure. Every once in a wile I could have freaking sworn I felt like I was being followed. It gave me the damn creeps and wasn't there an old dog here? I keep hearing about how some dog named Haru was acting really out of character and would not come inside. To top it off the grass looked really odd. It was like every day it turned more and more of a metallic blue and she did not know if it was even just her or what but it was almost like the grass was turning into crystal. Every once in a wile she would step on a piece that she could have sworn shattered and turned Into shards. There was also a strengthening chemical smell in the air. As if the air itself was becoming toxic. I walked into the maids quarters. I needed them to go into town to get more saline from a medical supply store. Two of the younger maids agreed to venture into the town and get the supplies I needed. Accomplishing my quest I turned back to head towards Rosie's room.

"are you telling me all I'm up against is one dumb little girl" my blood turned to ice as a thick black fog filled the room. I slowly lost sight of the bed that Rosie lay on as well as the girl.

"Rosie!" I shot into the room. Shit I could not see a anything at all. I reached for my keys. "OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LOKI!" fire blazed as Lokie appeared from the spirit world. The fog dissipated as the flame burned bright around the lion spirit.

"don't let your guard down lucy I can still…" Lokis eyes widened as his gate was forced closed.

"L-Loki whats happening!" I held my keys tightly. How was his gate forced shut? A hand clamped down on my mouth. Chloroform?! I tried not to breath in but it was to late. The world around me when black as I felt my limp body hit the ground.

Xx

xX

something was wrong. It had been about to weeks and the toxic smell in the air did nothing but get stronger. The once soft grass was now turning into hard crystals. Haru padded beside me as I searched for the source of the smell. Lucy was more then capable of taking care of herself for a few hours he had stayed pretty close to her and nothing had happened so he was sure she would be fine. There was a break in the gate behind the house that he used to enter the woods behind it. The dense forest held an aura of death. The smell grew stronger this far back even the trees where turning blue, the grass crunched under his feet. Harus toe nails made a clicking sound on the once dirt path almost like he was walking across marble. I covered my nose the smell itself was making my body feel weak and nauseous.

"Haru go home boy" I tried to shoo the old dog back home. This was no place for a normal every day dog let alone one who was to old to even properly hold its balance. The dog huffed at me. Its cropped ears twitched as a determined look showed on the normally goofy animals face. There was no way my new friend was going to leave my side. He was not my cat but he would do in a pinch. I guess I could be a dog person for a bit even though Haru could not talk or fly. The air started to become thick and heavy as we rounded a corner. It was almost like trying to walk through a sticky film. Harus breathing became heavy and labored but the dog still kept pace with me. I took to big of a breath and gagged on the taste. The air itself was bitter.

"Roof roof" Haru growled and ran forward rounding another corner. I chased after him but stopped in my tracks as my eyes rested on the scene. Blue Crystal statues stood in place all around what looked like the ruins of a town. Children looked as if they where stopped mid play as well as some of them looked as if they where literally stopped in their tracks. I walked past them gawking at them. The crystal was clear except for what looked like…. A human skeleton in the middle. Oh my god these where people. I touched one of the figures. It was cold and hard, there was absolutely no sign of life not even lingering magic power. The woman's expression was still happy as she held her arms out in an embrace. Directly in front of her was a child mid jump, I could only assume that they had no idea what was about to happen to them as not a single one of them held a sad or fearful look. I kept walking taking in my surroundings. Could these people be saved or where they already passed that point.

A factory loomed I the distance. The smell was the most concentrated there. Whatever was in there I'm sure it was the reason for the towns demise. Haru huffed behind me in a silent agreement to go inside. A river of unfrozen glowing blue sludge flowed next to the building. The rusted metal doors where large and heavy it took the entire force of my body to open them. I was hit with both a toxic and the smell of death. I covered my face with my scarf trying to block out the smell. Haru's muzzle scrunched up into a snarl the smell obviously getting to him. The broken down factory looked as if it had not been used in years. I followed the smell to a broken down elevator. I pushed a few of the buttons trying to get it to move. No good I was going to need to find the stairs.

I began to look around the room opening doors and moving debris to try to find another way down. Some of the actual building itself was turning into a crystallized mass. The stink of toxic death making my senses play tricks on me. I needed to get out of here fast but first I needed to find the source of the awful smell. I was sure something about the smell had something to do with the crystallized town. Steel beams piled up in front of a white beat up door that was just barely hanging off the hinges. I could see a corridor through the gap that led to a stair case.

"There you are" I walked toward the door stepping over piles of rubble. Haru was unable to keep following me at this point he would have to stay here on the surface. He was to old to follow me any lower. I tossed the beams out of my path and started down the corridor. The stink of death growing stronger. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, the air getting even thicker then before. I could sense a familiar power but it was not magic. The stairs where concrete but as I went down they gradually went from concrete to the same blue crystal that held the villagers In their place. I came to a room that was purely crystallized, a large vat of the blue sludge sat in the center. The same blue sludge was dripping from a machine above it slowly filling the container. I walked up to it pressing my scarf harder to my face. The smell was almost to much to bear. It smelled like dead bodies and the bitter smell of poison. Dark black color swirled within it giving the sludge an ominous look.

" I see you have found out little secret" a voice echoed behind me bouncing off the walls as I searched for the source. A tall thin man was smiling at me the look on his face telling me he was no friend.

"Who are you" I growled as I let my hand engulf in flame. The man started towards me the face he had unchanging. He also came to the side of the vat looking inside. His smile got bigger as he looked at the sludge inside and then to me.

"Do you know what this is Natsu?" how did he know my name? I looked into the substance then looked back at him. In all reality I had no clue what exactly I was looking at or where it came from, all I knew is that it reeked of death. He raised one eyebrow. "Ho? So you still have not figured it out yet?" he placed one finger in the sludge it made a sizzle as he touched it. He looked up towards the machine that was creating the sludge. "this is concentrated life force"

"life force?" I questioned the statement. he smiled again nodding. He opened his arms wide and let out a laugh.

"Correct, we have absorbed the magic, minds, and bodies of the towns people. They are all dead… their magic and flesh is here. To create the perfect demon you need a large amount of concentrated life force as well as all of their magic and emotions… pain, sorrow, greed, and lust all of it piled into one. What better way to collect it then humans who have no clue they are dying! Slowly we will extend our reach outward as we capture more and more of the human emotion. We will create the perfect demon" A dark feeling settled into my chest. That explained the smell of death. This substance was basically liquefied dead bodies and human emotion. That's why under the crystal that covered the towns people all there was is only bones. They are already dead, there is no saving them when only the skeleton remained. The women, children and men of the town nothing but a frozen reminder what what once was. My entire body engulfed in flame. I would never let them do this to the next town over. That's why the grass became a brighter blue as time went on. They where also absorbing nature itself waiting for a time to strike. There where so many people in that town, hundreds compared to the small town already frozen in time forever. Lucy was in there… if they managed to absorb the town Lucy would go with it.

"I wont let you hurt Lucy" the fire in my belly roared to life as I imagined her frozen there nothing but a crystal corpse. I lunged forward at the man ready to take him down. He effortlessly dodged my attempt and landed silently on the ground behind me. The crackle of lighting sounded as I was hit with a bolt of black electricity.

"Lucy? You mean the blonde tramp we caught a few hours ago… oh dear Natsu if Erick has anything to do with it she will perish. Unfortunately he likes to play with his toys first" I froze. Oh my god they had Lucy. What does he mean _play_ with her first.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUCY!" I roared and charged him again. This time he remained in place as he caught my fist with his bare hands. My flames engulfed his body but had no effect on the man.

"That's right Natsu let the anger and rage consume you, let it eat you alive!" he through his head back and laughed. I went in for another punch but it felt like my fist hit a brick wall. Nothing… my flames had no effect on him. He pulled a needle out of his pocket. It was filled with something black, before I could pull away he plunged the two inch needle into the side of my neck right above my shoulder. An intense pain took over my body as I dropped to the ground. My entire body began an intense throbbing as I held the side of my neck.

"What … what did you" I struggled to breath. If felt like a car was sitting on my chest. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"That's right dragon slayer, let it consume you. Let the power take over and become the ultimate demon. Let the rage make you more powerful. Right about now Erick should be making short work of your dear friend. I promise you even if she does survive she will carry this moment for the rest of her life. Well _if_ she survives… they never survive" I felt something dark fill my body. Lucy… where was Lucy. I clutched my sides as my body continued to throb.

"what the _fuck_ have you done with Lucy" the sound of my own voice startled me, it was different… darker. A snarl broke my thoughts as Haru bounded forward. He leapt through the air and clamped down on my attacker letting out furious growls. The man stumbled backwards in shock falling to the ground as my old friend tore into him with a force that almost made him look young again. He lifted the dog by the scruff and flung him against the wall. Haru let out a pained wail as he hit the wall and slumped to the ground. I took the opportunity to attempt an attack. I burst of flame exploded out of my mouth. It hit the man with an extreme force knocking him backwards. It was not enough. He got back to his feet bouncing a pebble in his hand.

"until we meet again Natsu" with that he dissipated Into the air. The smell of death was to strong to follow his scent. A memory crossed my mind and I bolted upward. Oh my god Haru! I used all of my strength to run to the animal. The poor dog was in a hump panting. Blood pooled out of his mouth as he struggled to breath. I stroked his head. He protected me, this dog who I had only known for two weeks took the chance and protected me.

"Good boy Haru" tears stung my eyes. Every bone in the dogs chest was broken. There was no way he was going to survive. The dog whimpered as I pet him letting his tongue roll out in an attempt to show me affection. The tears from my eyes began hitting the dogs head. This was my friend, I would never forget him. "you did good Haru, you can go to sleep now boy I will still be here" he attempted a woof in my direction I held the broken animal in my arms. His eyes finally closed as I still stroked him. He needed to know that he was loved until the very end. I watched the life leave my new friends body and he went completely still. I still pat him for a moment to hurt to stop. He was gone now, he was no longer in pain. He lived a full life and knew he was loved and appreciated until the very end. I layed the dog on the ground and ignited his body as a final send off. There was no way I was going to let something so close to my heart be absorbed into the toxic tank behind me. This was my final goodbye, one last thank you to the creature that in all reality most likely saved my life. I could not leave him in such a depressing place. In my own way… I have set Haru free.

* * *

 **Omg I just cried writing this. Im sure I did not explain it with enough detail but in my head Harus death was kind of gut wrenching. Sometimes I wish I could draw manga because I feel like Visual detail is my strong suit. I kind of can but not well enough for my liking. Perhaps later I will attempt to illustrate bits and pieces of this.**

 **I know im sorry I killed the dog. I actually had no intention to when I introduced the character but like I said I don't have most of this planned other then end goal out and just weaving it together as I go.**

 **Anyway leave me a review it makes me happy. This is the most likes/reviews/follows I have ever gotten in the first four days of a fan fic and im kind of excited about it making me want to update faster i mean it helps that im like 5 years older then the last time i had an accojnt here but whatever. I mean granted im writing this because I am a selfish fan who wants to push things her own way for my own pleasure but if you get some pleasure of it it to great :P**

 **Also slowly trying to go back and re edit previous chapter to try and stomp out errors. I'm looking into a proof reader at the moment.**


	4. Help Me

**Tw warning worthy scenario in this chapter. Read at your own risk. I warned yall this would be pretty dark. And I'm sorry for being a dirty dog killer.**

* * *

 _" **You don't know pain until you are standing in the mirror with tears in your eyes, begging yourself to just hold on and stay strong…**_

 _ **THAT is pain"**_

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. My head was still hazy as my thoughts attempted to come back to me. The smell of death stung my senses. There was heaviness to my neck. I reached up to find a chain fastened to my neck holding me in place. _Shit_ I looked around as my mind became clearer. I was in some sort of crystal cell. Oh.. Oh my god Rosie! She was slumped into the corner. Black markings threatened to over take her tiny body.

"Don't worry Rosie I will get us out of here" I reached towards my keys only to find an empty chain. Fuck my keys are gone. How where we going to get out of here. Dammit this may not have happened if I didn't scare Natsu off. God I wished he was still here. There was no use thinking about it now I needed to find a way out. I tugged at the collar around my neck. No use it was not coming off. I needed to get out soon. My guess is that it had been passed three hours judging by how the virus was beginning to overtake her body. I got to my feet and began tugging on the chain that attached to the wall using all my weight. Still no good, man I was in a bad situation.

"Hello little kitten" a dark figure stood in the opposite corner of Rosie. Oh my god why had I not noticed him before. He began to step out of the shadows. His face was covered in piercings and his flame red hair was shaven on one side.

"Who are you!" I backed up a little. Without my keys I was basically defenseless. I did not even have any weapons or a plan. He got closer his dark aura forcing me to take a few more steps back. Everything about this man gave me the creeps.

"The names Erick" he bowed in a sarcastically gentlemanly way almost like he was mocking me. "I have been put in charge of your care, to ensure you are accommodated appropriately" he smiled at me and waved. What was with this guy. "You see we where only testing the serum on the ones we kidnaped to see how long they would live, we had the perfect host all along. We just needed to wait until we had perfected it enough for someone to survive" he pointed at Rosie. "take the girl for example she is the only one who has lived thus proving a host with the correct treatment can survive" he shrugged his shoulders "by killing her father in front of her eyes we gave her the emotions needed to activate the virus. Anger and fear are powerful emotions. Now we know what we need our intended host to feel to activate the virus within him" he paused and smiled at me. "you sweet kitten will help us with that. What do you say we have some fun until he gets here, he is already in the forest heading this way as we speak." He clapped his hands together and hoped up and down a little like an excited child. " _lets go ahead and play a game Lu"_ this time his voice came out as a mocking hiss. A lump formed In the pit of my stomach as flashbacks of Natsu asking me if I wanted to play the game with the marble flashed in my head.

"Wh-Who do you… no" he clapped again as he got as excited like a child at my realization. _Natsu_ they where planning on infecting _Natsu._

"Ding ding ding! Bingo little kitten there you have it!" he crossed his arms in front of him twiddling with one of the piercings in his teeth.

"Natsu left two weeks ago! Hes not even here anymore!" I screamed at the man in front of me in the back of my mind hoping what I said was true. What of he did not leave and they just captured him and he has been here the entire time. What of they where torturing him as we speak and I was such an idiot that I thought he just got angry and up and left. God Lucy you are so stupid.

"Wrong little kitten, he never left" my heart began to beat a mile a minute. Oh my god Natsu what have they done to Natsu. Was he here somewhere in the same sad and desperate state that Rosie was in?

"What have you done to Natsu! Where is he!" I lunged forward at the man only to meet the end of the chain and jerk backwards. I landed on my knees and struggled to breath. My coughing and sputtering echoed off of the walls. He laughed hysterically.

" you will see little kitten, you will see the monster he becomes as the light leaves your body. I want him to see it. I want him to see you die. That way he will feel the rage and sadness, I want him to see what I have done to you. Your pain, fear, and death will light the darkness In him" I got on my hands and knees then backed up. No… no they cant do this. If Natsu is really here he will figure it out. He will find a way. The man came towards me capturing the collar around my neck yanking me upward and slamming me against the wall sending a wave of pain down my spine.

"what are you planning to…" he pulled a knife from his side pocket and held it and ran it across his tongue with a smile.

"Don't worry little kitten this will be so much fun" he slid the blade down my shoulder sending pain throughout my body. Oh my god Natsu if you are really here please hurry.

Xx

xX

As I watched Harus flames go out I got to my feet. They had Lucy, I got the feeling that not only did they have her they had her _here._ I looked back to the machine creating the toxic substance. As soon as I found Lucy I needed to Destroy it. That machine was literally sucking the life force out of the area. It had killed the towns people literally freezing them in crystal until it consumed their bodies. I was not going to let that happen to Lucy. I touched the side of my neck where the man shoved the needle. A black wet substance was still slowly seeping out not to mention that needle was huge and it hurt like hell. Fuck Natsu there is no time for that right now you need to find Lucy. You should have never fucking left her in the first place you dumb shit.

I sniffed the air looking for her scent. Not happening, the reek of death was just to powerful there was no way I was going to be able to smell her. There where three different corridors I could go down. Finding Lucy was going to not be easy was it. Nothing can ever just be easy anymore. I remembered the day I met Lucy. The first time I saw her I never imagined we would go through what we have together. Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charlie… Even Gajeel and Juvia. All of fairy tail was a family and even if Lucy hated me for what I did to her I was not about to let a member of my family get hurt. I would miss her, even not talking to her and just being able to visually see her what better then the alternative. I would rather have her hate me then not have her at all.

I started down the middle corridor. Human bones popped up now and again. The further I got from the room with the vat of poison in it the easier it got to breath. The smell was still pretty bad but it was tolerable. Maybe I would be able to pick up Lucy's scent now. I took another whiff of the air. Still no good, I was still not picking her scent up. I needed to work fast. That man had motioned how this Erick person liked to "play" with his toys which meant they where planning on torturing Lucy. I began to sprint as the beat of my heart rang in my ears. If they hurt Lucy there was going to be hell to pay.

I came across empty room after empty room searching for Lucy. Nothing, still fucking nothing. Where is she! I crossed a larger open room filled with books. Each book on the shelf had been crystallized. Was this really just a factory? On the surface it looked like a regular run down mill but as I got deeper it looked more and more like it may have been a research center. I stopped in the middle of the room noticing my surroundings. There where what looked like the bodies of scientists all over the room. They had also been crystallized leaving the clear blue shine with nothing but the inner skeleton to say they where once human. They where different though I looked as if they had been intentionally killed. U like the towns people above who looked as if they were stopped in their tracks the scientists where laying about in heaps or hanging off of tables. What the hell happened here.

I walked up to one of the tables. Underneath one of the scientists looked to be something that looked like hand written research papers. I could still slightly make out what it said. It was a scientific formula of some kind and in the notes at the bottom spoke of "the demon in the basement" it was hard to read so other then some varied key points I really could not make much of it out. The basement…There was a basement. If I had my guess they where most likely keeping Lucy down there. I sprinted out of the room. I needed ti find the way down to the basement. If there was one stair case there had to be another correct? Again I frantically opened doors and went down corridors looking for the way down to the basement. Nothing, no where I looked had any sort of stairs that went any lower. Suddenly a familiar scent came to my attention… blood… _Lucy's blood._ The scent came from the elevator shaft behind me. I walked up to the doors and used my bear hands to pry them open. The shaft went down about three floors. I was going to have to do it just right or I would break something but I was sure I would be able to make the jump. The scent of Lucy's blood got stronger as I could have sworn I could hear sobbing and crying my name. Shit no I could hear it, that was defiantly Lucy crying.

"NATSU HELP!" I heard the scream loud and clear that time. Lucy was down this shaft, I took a few steps back and jumped in. The sound of her voice made a feeling of dread crawl up my spine its sounded off some how. She sounded … so _desperate._ My feet hit concrete as her screams began to get louder and more frantic.

Xx

xX

Fan fucking tastic. Torture he was planning on this crap? Dear Mavis why did I think it would be anything different. The man made another cut along my collar bone. Blood pooled up around the wound and dripped downward. So they wanted to use me to activate some damn virus in Natsu. Images of him laying in the dirt somewhere struggling to breath and his skin turning black like Rosie's was flashed in my mind.

"Fairy tail will notice we have been gone to long" I hissed through teeth looking up at him from behind my blonde bangs. "Once they do you will regret ever crossing fairy tail" in one desperate ditch effort I slammed my entire body into the man knocking him to the ground. If I only had my keys I could summon Virgo and transform. We would be able to dig out way out in seconds. The man growled as he got up. His hand shot to my hair as he forced me to look at him.

"Im going to make you regret that little kitten" my blood turned to ice as his fingers trailed down my body. His laugh scared me, like really scared me. Normally I was more worried about my comrades but at that moment the thoughts of what may happen flooded my mind and I was truly terrified. Oh my god Natsu where are you. In one hard pull the man tore my shirt strait off my body dropping it on the floor. My mind started to haze over as I tried to ignore what was happening. He made more cuts along the side of my breast. With each cut and each pull, bite, and tear I tried to further myself from reality.

"Oh don't worry little kitten you will like it" he slammed my body on the ground fracturing the bone in my lower leg with the force. I screamed out in pain as he tore at my belt. _Oh my god this cant be happening._ I tried to focus on the pain. Keep my mind locked onto something else _anything else_.

"Na-Nastu" I covered my eyes and cried as my stomach tied in knots. There was no way he would hear me. I didn't even know where he was. What was the point of calling out to him. I could feel his hands slide up my thighs and he positioned himself. Ready to force himself on me at any moment. I sobbed and pressed my hands harder on my eyes. It never hurts to try.

"NATSU HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. The man laughed a loud menacing laugh.

"Go ahead kitten keep crying, it really turns me on" I slammed my fists against his shoulders trying to push him back. He clamped his hand around my neck and forced my body back to the ground. I coughed and sputtered. My vision started to fade with the lack of oxygen. Bile rose from my stomach and into my mouth as the man forced himself inside of me. I instinctively tried to scream for Natsu again but it only came out as a whisper I could not breath. I wanted to throw up.

"What the fuck…" he let go of my neck as his glance shot backwards to the figure in the doorway. A look of horror and disbelief was on Natsu's face as be tried to make sense of the scene unfolding in front of him. He took in a sharp deep breath as his entire body puffed up. His sharp teeth glittered in the light as a snarl formed on his lips. He looked like he was made of pure rage.

"Oh oops I have been caught" Erick re adjusted his belt as he got to his feet. I curled up in a ball as the man kicked ne in the chest. The room got hotter and hotter as Natsu took in the scene further. His entire Aura was on the brink of an explosion.

"Im going to kill you" the hiss that came out of Natsu's mouth made me wince. In all of the years I had spent with the dragon slayer I had never heard something so terrifying leave his lips. He lunged forward just nearly missing the man as he dodged Natsus grasp.

"Oh are you angry that I helped myself to your little kitty kat my bad, it never hurts to share" Natsu roared as he lunged at the man again. His eyes flashed a dangerous red. It almost looked like he had grown claws. Black marks began to appear randomly on his body. Erick smiled like a kid at Christmas at the sight. "My god we have done it" oh god they had already infected him. I tried to push my body up off the ground but the pain in my leg stopped me from moving any further. He was loosing control. He lunged at the man again this time catching him and slamming him against the wall. The man struggled to free himself as Natsu began to repeatedly sucker punch him. I could hear the bone in his jaw crack. Oh god Natsu no. He placed both of his hands on the sides of the mans head. Erick's eyes widened and he flailed his arms. In Natsu's state of rage he tore the mans head off and tossed it effortlessly to the side. The red tint to his eyes not faltering. The mans body slumped to the ground and blood began to fill the room. Natsu clutched his sides as he bent over and screamed.

"Nastu please calm down" I tried to reason with him. Bring him back down from wherever he was. He looked at me. His eyes beginning to return to their natural color. He looked down at his hands then back up at me. His entire body was covered in blood and black marks even though the marks began to recede the way he looked as he was standing there was almost… demonic. He backed up a little his eyes darting in between me, the body, and Ericks head. He tore a grown mans head off with his bare hands. His gaze finally landed on me. His eyes softened but the shock did nit leave his face. He slowly walked over to me as he took the bloody shirt off and wrapped it around me.

"Im sorry its really dirty but its better then nothing" he wrapped his arms around me just like he had always done when I got hurt. He was warm and protective just like always. I sank into his arms and cried trying to use his body almost like a shield against the pain. Out of all the things that could have happened or has happened I never imagined this would be one of them. He buried his face into my hair.

"Im so sorry Lu I should have stayed with you" he stroked my hair tenderly using his fingers to untangle any knots he came across. I only pushed myself deeper into his chest. I didn't want to look him in the face, I was to horrified and embarrassed. He scooped me up into his arms as he got to his feet.

"we cant f-forget the li-little girl" I was crying so hard it was difficult to form words. I felt him nod.

"I can carry you both but you are going to have to hold her" his voice was gentle this time. Allot gentler then the sound he made as he told Erick that he was going to kill him. He carried me to the girl and slowly set me down. He picked up Rosie and placed her in my arms before again lifting me off the ground. I pulled the little girl closer to me. Her body was so cold and clammy it scared me a little. I had to check her pulse to make sure she was even alive.

"She is really cold Natsu" I looked up at him. The angry look on his face faded as he looked down at me. So he was still mad. He had every reason to be angry it was not unusual for Natsu to hold a grudge.

"We cant do anything for her here we need to just get her home" his voice was still so soft but it hinted pretty heavy with anger. His body was still so tense and hot she could almost feel his emotions.

"Y-yeah" my eyesight started to fade as I felt my head get heavier. The image of Natsu started to spin as I finally lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Well woops. Guess we got to one of the many major events of the story. Told ya this was not all sunshine and roses. Anyways leave me a review it makes me happy. Sorry for the long update.**


	5. Im part of the problem

**I see your still here. Good good lets keep going shall we. There is plenty more to come.**

* * *

" _ **everyone in life is going to hurt you**_

 _ **You just need to figure out who is worth the pain"**_

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to a bright blinding light. The smell of ashes burned my nose. My head pounded like it may explode and my leg hurt so bad it felt like it was on fire. I groaned in pain and tried to roll away from whatever hellish light was in my eyes. A cold hand pushed me back down on the bed wile the other shielded my eyes from the light.

"Stay down Lucy" a deep familiar voice calmed my nerves. The cold hand felt great on my face. My entire body felt like it was burning up.

"Im so hot" my voice was raspy and almost non existent. A cool mist started to cool my face. Another pair of hands pressed against my shoulders as I again tried to sit up. This time softer and more feminine.

"No Lucy-san don't try to get up" another familiar voice echoed in my ears. The owners of the 4 hands where only a blue and black blur in front of me.

"Erza help us she is going to mess up her leg more this splint is shit who the hell did this" A low growl sounded next to me.

"shut the fuck up frost bite its all I had"

"Well you fucking suck fire piss"

"Don't fucking test me right now popsicle dick"

"I can assure you Gray-sama is quite warm"

"oh my… god Juvia that's… that's personal dammit… and you're the one covered in blood you fucking hot head like a damn psycho what are going to do kill me"

"fuck the hell off jack frost I did what I had to" my head started to pound harder as my vision became more and more clear. Natsu was sitting at the end of the bed staring at the floor as he was flexing his hand. He was still covered in dirt and dried blood. Gray was hovering over me looking into my eyes like he was inspecting my physical predicament as Juvia pushed down on my shoulders blowing a cool gentle mist onto my face.

"What the hell happened to her Natsu" Gray turned his head to look at the fire mage. His voice was a bit less accusing this time as it had been. Natsu winced and closed his eyes. I tensed underneath Juvias hands. Oh fucking great everyone in the guild was about to find out I was fucking rapped.

"Its none of your business Gray" Natsus voice was soft this time. He balled A fist Into the front of his hair as he closed his eyes. Juvias mouth dropped open as she looked at me with a scared realization. Gray luckily had not figured it out and only pushed further.

"What the fuck do you mean its none of my business" Natsu opened his eyes again and shot Gray an extremely piercing glare.

"Exactly what I said frostbite, if she wants to talk about it when she is ready fine but its not my place to tell anyone" Juvia shifted uncomfortably and started to run her fingers through my wet hair wile looking at Gray. She was smarter then most people gave her credit for. Gray started to get up off the bed to start at Natsu but one of her hands shot up to his ear and she pulled him back down.

"Please not here Gray-sama" She made eye contact with Natsu. His shoulders slumped down knowing that Juvia knew what was going on. He gave her a look that almost begged her not to say anything to anyone. Erza was a bit to dense to figure it out without help and at this point in time we really just wanted it to stay between the three of us.

"Im ok everything just hurts" again I sounded like a sad sick little animal as I tried to speak. The amount of screaming I had previously done must have made my lungs sore. "where are we" The walls of the building where charred and the smell of ash and chemicals was almost nauseating.

"this is the little girls room Luce" Natsus voice was cold and quiet. My heart sank. Oh my god they burned her house down. Natsu looked back at me and sighed. "they killed her mom Lu"

Xx

xX

 _Flashback_

 _Erza stepped into the charred home. Broken glass and burnt paper littered the floor. She searched for any signs of the pink or blonde mages. She hoped to god the source of the fire was not indeed the dragon slayer. Honestly he better pray to Mavis that this was not his doing. The one week job that they had taken had taken twice as long as first intended and she had the sneaking suspicion something was wrong. Gray and Juvia stepped into the building behind her._

" _Oh holy Mavis what have you done Natsu" Gray eyed the wreckage rocking back and forth on his heels. Juvia had both of her hands on Grays back almost in awe of the devastation. Suddenly she shot out from behind Gray and started pulling boards away._

" _There is a person under here" she cleared the wreckage off of the woman and she looked up at the two with a worried expression. The woman's eyes shot open and she grabbed Juvia's hand. Juvia let out a startled shriek but did not pull away. The woman sputtered as small amounts of blood gargled in her mouth. She slipped a large manila envelope out of the front of her shirt and slid it into Juvia's hand._

" _I can see the your guild marks, you must be friends of Lucy's and the pink haired boy always in the yard, please make sure she gets this" Juvia gently took the package from the woman. It was thick with papers as well as what looked like small cylinders on the inside. Lucys name was written on the front in red ink. Juvia nodded and handed Erza the package. She then turned back to the woman but it was to late. Roxanna slipped away peacefully with a smile on her face. She had saved her strength as long as she could. She died trying to make sure whatever was in that package made it to Lucy's hands. That's when the three fairy tail mages knew… this was not Natsu's mess and it was a good idea to find them._

 _End flashback_

Oh my god that was hard to say. I watched Lucy's eyes widen and begin to fill with tears, we lost the little girls mom. Her hand traced up to her face covering it. She whimpered and tears slid down her face. Oh god how bad I wanted to scoop her up into my arms and tell her it was not her fault. I wanted her to know everything was going to be ok but in all honesty I didn't know if she even wanted me to touch her right now. I looked back down at my hands. Never in my entire time in fairy tail have a completely lost control and mutilated someone. Yes there have been some pretty heavy battles and yes people where killed but NEVER have I EVER just ripped someone's god damn _head_ off. The smell of blood and decay still filled my senses making it hard to think of anything else. This job had been a major fucking shit show for Lucy beginning to end. I pulled my knees up on the bed and Into my chest trying to make myself as small as I felt. I was pathetic, fucking stupid and pathetic. I couldn't do anything right, I always break shit, half the time I cost Lucy her rent money because we have to pay for the shit I broke, I get in fights with strangers, set shit on fire, and now my retarded ass may have cost Lucy her damn pride and sanity. For one if I had not taken advantage of her in the hotel I would not have had the bright idea to FUCK THEN LEAVE HER because I was to damn scared to just let her be mad and yell at me. I would have been at that house with her and not running around behind the shit and we may have been able to collectively fend off the attacks and save the little girls mom but no I had to be a fucking pussy and run off because I screwed up.

"Lucy this is for you" Erza handed an envelope that she had been holding to Lucy. I laid down at the end of the bed kind of like a kicked dog facing away from her. I didn't want to make eye contact with her after everything that had happened I really did not want to see how pissed off at me she was.

xX

Xx

Erza handed me a thick envelope with my name on it. I looked up at her confused.

"What is this" she shrugged her shoulders and explained how she acquired the package. A cold chill ran up my spine, this was from Roxanna. I slid my hand into the envelope and first pulled out a hand written note. I unfolded the paper and began to read it.

 _Dear Lucy of Fairy Tail,_

 _If you are reading this there is a good chance that I am dead. I had to make sure that my research was not lost so I have enclosed copies of my work Inside. I have confidence in the power of fairy tail. Im sorry that I pulled you into such a dangerous scenario. I know I am asking allot and to you our families where just strangers but please take care of my Rosie for me we where the only two left of our family line. I have sent three years of your rent to your land owner thanks to your guild master. He was more then happy to deliver it for me. Inside are also the papers naming Rosie the only living heir to the family fortune that she will be able to claim when she turns 16. Please look after her for me as my one final wish._

 _Ps. You look just like your mother._

I held the paper in my hands. Hot tears rolled down my face but I held my breath trying to make them stop. A quiet sob escaped my lips even with my efforts to push it back. Everyone in the room turned their head to look at me… well every one except for the one person I wanted to show some reaction. Natsu had refused to look even in my general direction since I woke up. He remained at the end of the bed facing the wall completely quiet and not Natsu like at all. Actually he currently reminded me more of a brooding Gray then happy go lucky Natsu. It only made my heart hurt worse knowing I not only failed the mission but I also lost my best friend as well. I knew things between Natsu and my self would never be the same. I rubbed my eyes trying to force the tears back. My head still pounded giving me yet another reason to cry.

"hey your ok" Grays cold hands touched my forehead. I mentally prepared myself for Juvia's "love rival" backlash but it never came. Out of all the people in the room Juvia was the one who looked the most sympathetic. I was actually pretty grateful, I have to admit Grays hands felt amazing on my face.

"we should go" Erza finished picking through the remains of the residence. She had a large box of items she deemed useful and or meaningful to Rosie.

The way back to the guild hall was difficult. Natsu still did everything in his power to stay away from me. He even sat on the ledge OUTSIDE the train car puking his guts up to stay away from me. It in all honesty made me feel like shit. I sat silently in between Gray and Juvia. Gray made little ice figures in his hands as Juvia fidgeted with her shirt. Erza sat across from me periodically glancing towards the back of the train to make sure Natsu had not fallen off. She glanced back at me suspiciously. She had Rosie in her arms being as gentle as possible.

"Is there a reason the Air between you is tense" I froze up at her question avoiding her eyes. There was no way I was going to tell them that I had a one night stand with Natsu that may have just well ended our Relationship or that Natsu found me in the way that he did thus triggering the scenario where he TORE SOMEONE'S FUCKING HEAD OFF.

"Well we may have a problem" I proceeded to explain a bout Roxanna's research, the virus, and how I was under the impression that Natsu had already been infected. I left out the one night stand, what happened to me, and wile I did tell them he killed Erick but I left out that he tore the mans head off with his bare hands. Gray groaned and covered his face.

"Its always fucking Natsu" Erza raised one eyebrow and looked the ice mage up and down.

"You are equally as destructive ice devil slayer" he smirked

"Not even close" Erza rolled her eyes and looked back at me.

"Its not normal for Natsu to brood over these things especially not with you Lucy, if something happened…"

"Juvia is sure Natsu is just upset Lucy got hurt and may be blaming himself I'm sure he will calm down soon" Erza leaned back nodding. Thank Mavis for Juvia right now her excuse actually made sense. I'm sure that she was just trying to protect me from the rest of the guild finding out about the indecent with Erick before I was ready. She had no clue that a little over two weeks prior to that I had had a one night stand with my best friend witch was the cause of the tension.

Rosie tensed and moaned in Erzas arms. Oh… oh my… ohhh my shit. I started digging through my pockets to find her medicine. She had not had it all freaking day and the black marks on her body just got thicker and thicker. Gray and Juvia jumped up in their seats, my sudden movements startling them.

"We need to give her this" I held one of the vials with the silver liquid as well as a needle out to Erza instructing her on how to administer the medicine. As she pushed it into the girls body the black marks receded and her face relaxed. Erza held up the vial and shook it in front of her eyes.

"If the same thing in the little ones body is in Natsu's does that mean we should be giving this to him. She leaned back over and looked out the train car window. I also turned my head to look towards the fire mage. He was leaning over the guard rails with a green face. Well he was still standing at least… well kind of.

"Lucy why don't you stay with Juvia tonight" Juvia tugged at the sleeve of Natsu's shirt that was still covering me. She smiled warmly from ear to ear. It may actually be nice to spend some time with her. She spent a majority of her time with Levy and Natsu when she was not on a job but well… Natsu was complicated and Levy was…. Erm attached to a specific metal head. I nodded in agreement. She clapped her hands together and smiled. "This will be Juvia's first sleep over" she shot a quick playful glare at Gray. "No boys aloud" His eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open a little. It was not at all common At all for Juvia to tell Gray he was not invited to anything. Erza chuckled and patted him on the leg.

"you will survive a day without her" his face flushed red and he growled.

"its not like I care" he turned his face and glares out the window his embarrassment pretty obvious on his face. Ever since the incident with Grays father they had been pretty close even living together before gray attempted to infiltrate the enemy *and failed thanks to myself and Natsu after we decided to piece the guild back together*.

The train came to a slow halt as we pulled into Mongolia station. As soon as the train came to a halt we heard Natsu yell in delight.

"Natsu help us with…aanndd hes gone" Erza shook her head and looked down at me. "Looks like Gray will be carrying you" She held Rosie in her arms as she jerked her head towards Gray motioning him to lift me up. Wow Natsu could not even wait long enough to ask me if I was ok. Where we going to be able to get over this? I felt like crying. I winced as he lifted me off the bench. The cuts all along my body burned as well as the pain in my leg was pretty intense not to mention my southern areas where also starting to feel pretty sore.

"Oh fuck I'm sorry Lucy did I hurt you" I shook my head.

"There is no way we could do this without it hurting" he gave me a worried frown.

"Seriously Lucy what happened, Natsu never runs off without you like that" he made eye contact with me but I broke away. Juvia tugged at his shirt and shook her head basically telling him not to push it.

Xx

xX

"Natsu stop right there" I froze and looked behind me. Erza stood there with her arms crossed. Holy fuck she looked pissed. "Are you not even going to go see Lucy? She is in pretty bad condition" I turned around to look at her shoving my hands into my pockets. I may actually have to own up to what I did. Literally everyone in the guild was going to notice the tension I was most likely going to get allot of shit over this.

"Im not sure she wants to see me" my voice hitched in my throat. Its not that I didn't want to see Lucy. Trust me like hell I did. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok and I was sorry. I wanted so badly to check her and make sure she was fine that was one hell of a fucking shitty thing to happen to her and I was sure she was upset about it I just… I mean… I was part of the problem.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this updated as well as some big things will happen in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Trust me it will be juicy. Thanks for sticking with me :P**

 **Please review it makes me happy. I updated in 24hrs again just for you.**


	6. There is no way

**Going to throw a shout out to FairyRains and GoPackGo 3 Thanks for always leaving a review!**

 **Also bit shout out to wordsaremyspells I had actually been in a writers block and didn't know how to progress and also had not even thought of my plans for Rosie. Oh I have plans now… lots of plans.**

 **Some good Nalu fluff is coming soon just bear with me. I am still technically setting the stage.**

 **We may be seeing more of Juvia then I Initially intended. Whoops.**

* * *

" _ **I don't need you to fix me**_

 _ **I need you to love me wile I fix myself"**_

Chapter 6

" _Daddy? Mommy?" a quiet voice echoed into the darkness surrounding the girls tiny frail body. "Mommy where are you!" After the echo faded there was only silence. The deep black void seemed never ending. There was not even a shred of light. "DADDY COME OUT IM SCARED!"_

" _Im over here pumpkin" the gentle voice of a man echoed throughout the dead space._

" _WHERE DADDY I CANT FIND YOU PLEASE COME OUT_ "

" _stay strong baby I'm right here come to daddy" the little girl started running further into the blackness, Her sobs the only sound._

" _Daddy im scared I still cant see you!" Suddenly without warning the floor became a liquid and began sucking the girl in. "DADDY HELP HELP ME PLEASE!" she screamed as she was pulled further Into the blackness._

" _Don't worry baby it will be ok just let the darkness take over and we can be together, you do want to see daddy don't you" she coughed and sputtered as black tar like ooze began to fill her mouth._

" _No daddy please im scared let me go daddy let me go!"_

" _be a good girl Rosie so you can see daddy again, daddy will be so proud of you. Don't you want to make daddy proud?"_

 _XzzX_

I put my hand on the little girls forehead. Her skin was ice cold, she almost felt like a dead body. I had never actually seen her awake. Sometimes I wondered what kind of person she is. She made pained faces as she groaned in her sleep.

"Daddy mommy where are you" head gently thrashed from side to side. My heart sank into the bottom of my chest. How was I going to tell her when she woke up…. If she even wakes up. I pulled the covers back and slid myself into the covers with the splint the best I could. I wrapped my arms around the small cold body and pressed my forehead to hers.

"Don't worry Rosie, big sister Lucy will take care of you I promise on my guild mark that I will see this through to the end" I pulled her in closer attempting to warm the girl as much as possible. How was I going to do this. I had never taken care of a child before. I mean we played with the kids in fairy tail but now I was responsible for a very sick human being who may not even know her parents are dead.

"Porlyusica said she will continue the research. Its difficult to understand and she said the virus is quite complex but she may be able to stabilizes Rosie a little further" Levy came in with the news and looked at me. A smile crept across her face. "She is a really cute little girl Lucy I'm sure she will fit in just fine here at fairy tail"

"I don't know how to take care of kids" I looked up at her with a worried expression.

"That's what the guild is for! You will lean don't worry!" Levy smiled and pumped her fist. I sure hope so. I cant even imagine what it will be like to be responsible for another human being.

Xx

xX

I covered my ears and slammed my head down on the table in front of me. I didn't feel right, something was extremely wrong with me. I clenched my hand around my opposite wrist and dug my nails into the skin causing blood to appear on the surface. I felt like I wanted to flip the damn table and rip the guild hall apart. I mean that was normal but this was… it was just different.

"Natsu your looking a little pale are you ok" I felt a warm soft hand touch the back of my neck jerking me back into reality. I sat up to look at Mirajane. Mira smiled down at me as warm as ever. She touched my forehead and frowned. "Your so cold do you feel alright" no. No I was _not_ alright. I could swear I almost heard Miras heart beating. It was almost as if it _pissed me off._ What the fuck was happening. I felt like I was legitimately fighting the urge to fight with her….Also normal but also _different._

"Hes having a lovers quarrel with Lucy and has bot quite been himself" wakaba laughed and teased causing a fire to ignite within me.

"THAT'S NOT WHATS HAPPENING!" I slammed my hands down on the table. Mira leapt backwards and Wakaba's pipe fell out of his open mouth.

"Oh… Ok well …" Mira trailed off still looking in my direction like I had just slapped her in the face. I lifted my hands off the table and shoved them in my pokets.

"Im sorry Mira I just don't feel myself" My apology was quiet. It was not exactly a lie. I had no clue what they did to me and why I felt like I was consistently fighting the urge to not… I don't even fucking know… hurt someone? She patted me on the head.

"You need to go see Lucy, I don't know what's been going on but whatever it is… not matter how bad it is you are to close to let it break you. " I looked up at her. she was right we had not even actually TALKED about it. I have just been avoiding her. For all I know she may be upset and think I don't want to talk to her. I was so Into avoiding a conversation where Lucy told me she hated me and never even thought that might not be the case.

"Ok yeah we need to talk" I got up from the table. There was a new fire in my belly. More of anticipation and hopefulness rather then anger and rage. Mabie I can get Lucy back after all.

Xx

xX

One night at Juvia's apartment had turned into two weeks at Juvia's apartment. Well I may as well call it Juvia and _Grays_ apartment since he seemed to always be there. He sure spent a hell of allot of time on his own at her apartment for him to still be "annoyed" by her. Not to mention every once in a wile they would both disappear at the same time with the shower in the bathroom mysteriously running. Whatever it was good for them, much better then the situation with Natsu. I had not seen him the entire time… not even once. Granted I had also only left Juvia's apartment to check on Rosie in the guild sick bay. I myself had been feeing pretty sick in all honesty. It was hard enough to get around with the bone fracture I had.

My stomach lurched again as I grabbed the trash can next to me. I had been under so much stress I had made myself just as physically sick as I felt emotionally. My head was spinning as I positioned myself almost in a ball on the bed. I felt heavy and tired most of the time and sleep had been my only way out. Juvia grimaced as she looked down into the trash can.

"I can clean it up in a second I'm sorry Juvia" she shook her head and plopped herself down next to me. Gray went to the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets like he owned the place… Just like Natsu used to do in my apartment.

"Do you want some crackers Lucy" Gray pulled out a sleeve of saltines and shook them.

"No I don't feel so great" The thought of trying to eat something made my entire world turn. It was bad enough that the light hurt my eyes I didn't want anything in my stomach that would upset it even further.

"I think I may go home today, my leg still hurts but it feels allot better I can walk on it for a little bit" I sat up and stepped a few times on my ankle testing it a little bit.

"You sure I mean you can stay here as long as you need to" again… Gray acting like he owns the place. I shook my head. I really needed to go home and get some rest. All three of us had been sleeping on the same bed (how did that even happen) and it was causing some major body aches. I pulled myself up off the bed. Small amounts of pain told me I should be careful on my way home… my stomach on the other hand was quite unhappy. I leaned forward again into the poor trash can I had been glued to.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you had morning sickness or something. Damn Lucy what did you eat" Gray laughed and made fun of me. I groaned into the trash can.

"Not a fucking chance…" I stopped moving and looked up at him. There wasn't a chance _right?_ I mean it was just one time and… I mean the universe did not hate me that much right. I mean I have not even pissed my period or anything yet so it was most likely the stress.

"We need to talk" Juvia yanked me up and pulled me into the bathroom a little harder then I would have preferred and closed the door behind her.

"The only time you had sex was two weeks ago correct?" She looked me in the eyes with a pretty concerned look. "If it has only been that short of time you it would be to early for symptoms" I froze. No the issue with Natsu was a little over a month ago but she didn't know that. I could feel my legs shaking a little bit. There was no way. I mean he… it was only once.

"im not pregnant" I didn't sound exactly convincing. Juvia frowned sensing my tension. She walked to her bathroom cabnet and pulled out a box… of the many many… MANY boxes… Holy shit Juvia why do you have so many. She handed me the box and turned around to exit the bathroom. I assumed she wanted me to take it. I opened the box to inspect the contents two tests where inside.

"How many should i…"

"both" she was still standing near the door. My hands shook as I pulled the contents out of the box and followed the instructions. I popped the cap back on and waited for my answer. At this point it felt like years before something showed up. I let out the breath I was holding.

"So?" Juvia asked from behind the door.

"negative, just like I thought it would be"

* * *

 **Short chap sorry sorry. At least im a speedy updater. Anywaayyys**

 **Leave me a review it makes me happeh.**


End file.
